Feather
by IShockJockey
Summary: An experiment performed by the Medic results in some...interesting results...to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

Medic inspected the active teleporter, staring at the sensitive piece of technology set on the table before him. The entire 'bread' incident had been over for a few months now, and he couldn't help but be hypnotized by the effects the teleporter had on the wheat-product. Being the scholar that he was, he dare not teleport a single loaf, lest he induce a repeat of the bread monster. The doctor glanced at his shoulder, finding one of his many pet doves- namely, Archimedes. He could most definitely tell the difference between him, and the rest of the doves because of the blood staining his head and chest. The most he could assume was that the blood had worked its way into his feathers, and absolutely refused to come out, no matter how much alcohol and soap he used...

Shaking his head, he returned to his work. At the moment, his main task was really just experimenting with other organic materials, to double-check that nothing else would be affected by the teleporter. Stock food items were off the list, all that was left was a half-empty can of 'Bonk!' and a jar of Sniper's Jarate. Archimedes nuzzled his ear, partially skewing his glasses as he did so.

"Archimedes, no." he said firmly, setting the dove on the table as he readjusted his glasses.

"Now, just two more, then bedtime, ja?" he chuckled, picking up the can of 'Bonk!' and the Jarate.

Glancing at the label of the red and yellow can, he briefly wondered how Scout managed to drink it all the time. It tasted horrible, in his opinion- the added isotopes certainly didn't help...

Medic was about to place the soda can on the teleporter, when he glanced at the jar of Jarate. Possibilities raced through his mind. The outcomes ranged from nothing to outlandish, his heart pumping with the probabilities. He decided to take a leap of faith, and placed both the Jarate and the 'Bonk!' on the teleporter. The device spun up, preparing to transport both items, when Archimedes leapt, flapping from his spot on the table to the teleporter.

"Arch-"

That was all he was able to say, before the teleporter exploded. Both the entrance and exit flew apart, bits and pieces flying across the lab. One such piece struck him in the head, forcing spots and colors to swim in his vision as he stumbled backward, flipping over the table behind him. He groaned as pain exploded in his back, chest, and head. He gave a passing whimper and pained sigh as he blacked out.

* * *

He felt himself lying on a bed, or- scratch that- he was lying on the operating table in his own theater. The medigun was active- that much he knew, as he came to his senses. The low, pleasant hum his healing device was generating was a telltale sign- but who? Who besides him knew how to operate the medigun?

"Herr doktor," a sweet voice cooed in his ear "glad to see zhat you are avake!"

"Ehh?" he groaned, his head still heavy against the pillow of the operating table.

"Doktor, try not to move-" the soft, sweet voice stated "let youself rest, ja? Ze medi-gun is almost finished."

She...she stood over him, one of his spare uniforms loosely covering her body. She was white, all over, feathers branching off of her fuzzy head. She had a small, pointed beak, and large, expressive, dark eyes.

"Ach mein _gott_..." he murmured, staring at... _it_...in confusion.

"Herr doktor..." she said softly, sounding as if she were going to cry.

He suddenly found himself in a very awkward situation. Who was this? Or rather... _what_ was it? Where had it come from?

She placed a white hand on one of his own, and placed it over her face. He felt something sticky and viscous between his fingers after removing it.

 _'Blood...'_ he realized.

"Hello, Herr doktor..." she stated somberly, gently stroking his hand as he fell back asleep- the stress and situation forcing him to pass out once more.

 **A/N: Featuring- an anthro Archimedes (and maybe others?). Technically, I guess this is AU because this is a female Archimedes. I think it was a bit rushed, personally, but I'd like to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Medic slowly rose from the operating table, glancing around the theater. 'Archimedes' appeared to be vacant from the room- then again...the whole experience could've just been another fever dream...

If that was the case...then how did he end up in the operating theater?

He shook his head as he swung his legs over the edge of the table, then stretched as he stood.

He exited the theater, and into the conjoining lab- where he found 'Archimedes'.

"Hello, Herr doktor..." she stated quietly, still loosely clothed in his uniform.

"A-Archimedes..." he replied awkwardly.

 _'Mein got...stop acting like a schoolboy!'_ he chided himself, hesitantly approaching her.

"...ze...ze moon is nice tonight, ja?"

'Dumkopf!'

"Ja..." she responded shly.

"Er, so...er...I sink ve bose need some sleep, ja?"

She remained quiet for a moment, before speaking.

"I have novhere to sleep, herr doktor..."

"Zhere's one place...I'm afraid..."

Half an hour later, Medic was dressed in a pair of boxers and an undershirt. Archimedes however, was still dressed in one of his spare uniforms, lying in his bed. He personally preferred that she wore some of his clothes, rather than nothing at all, given that she was certainly in possession of feminine assets after the accident with the teleporter.

Archimedes yawned widely, seemingly worn out by the day's events. He honestly couldn't blame her- if he changed species in the span of a day, he'd suppose he'd be worn out, as well. Did she change species? As well as gender? He was sure that Archimedes was male before the incident...but species though...

She could still be technically be part of the avian family...but...there was also the humanoid form she now possessed. What did that make her? Human? Hybrid? Something in between?

He decided to file that particular conundrum away for the night, and carefully set himself on the bed, trying not to disturb Archimedes, who appeared to be dozing off.

He heard her rustle, and he felt something soft wrap around his chest, as her arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He blushed furiously as his chin was brushed by the primaries of her wings.

 _'She has wings?!'_ he thought in shock as she sighed in comfort.

"I love you, Herr doctor."

He stared into the darkness, contemplating the severity of his previous pet's words. He quickly wished he hadn't thought that...Archimedes was more companion and friend than a pet. So why have his feelings changed? She was still Archimedes- just...taller...and curvier...and more outspoken...

He glanced back at her, now fully embraced by sleep. A small smile was somehow spread across her face, and he became quite puzzled as to how her beak was curving like that. Otherwise, she looked like a little angel- her features adorably childlike and curious, even when asleep. He placed a small kiss on a wingtip, and gently hugged her wings as he adjusted his head on the pillow, preparing to drift off.

 **A/N: Reviews, comments, and concerns are appreciated.**


End file.
